A Horrifying Surprise
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie's peaceful home turns horrifying one quiet night! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Horrifying Surprise

"I'll go." Jackie groggily told Nick in the middle of the night as Hundley's cries filled the room through the baby monitor.

"Thanks hun." Nick responded gratefully as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Jackie yawned as she made her way in to the baby's nursery.

"It's alright sweet baby girl." Jackie told her as she picked her up.

Jackie tried to rock her back to sleep but that didn't work, neither did giving Hundley her binky.

"Alright Hundley, mommy will go make your bottle and feed you." She told the infant.

She laid the fussy baby back in the crib so she could go make her bottle downstairs.

When she was finished she went back up to the baby's nursery and picked her up once again.

"Alright Hundley, should I feed you in the rocking chair or down in the living room so mommy can watch TV?"

Jackie decided to just feed her in the nursery.

She sat down and stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth.

Jackie had no way of knowing at that moment that the seemingly insignificant decision to feed the baby in the nursery very likely saved her baby's life, as well as her own…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie sat in the rocking chair starring at Hundley with a smile as she drank her bottle. Hundley in turn stared back up at her mother without a care in the world.

Despite being exhausted Jackie smiled, Hundley was so adorable and innocent.

A few minutes passed while Hundley drank her bottle when suddenly the peacefulness of the moment was shattered by what sounded like an explosion downstairs.

Jackie jumped up and Nick who was asleep shot out of bed.

"What the hell was that?" He asked Jackie who had ran out into the hallway with Hundley still in her arms.

"I don't know." She said.

"You stay here." He told her.

He hurriedly went and got his gun from the locked safe in the bedroom and then ran down stairs.

His mouth dropped open from what he saw. He sprung into action.

"Jackie, come down here and call 911, hurry." He hollered.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie raced down the stairs.

Her mouth also dropped open in complete shock.

There right in the middle of the living room was an SUV, with an older man slumped in the driver's side of the car.

The wall where the SUV had made contact was completely shattered but what chilled Jackie to the core was the sight of the couch that had been tossed like a ragdoll across the room when it was hit by the car.

Jackie thought about the debate in her own mind whether to feed the baby in the nursery or on the couch.

" _My god, if I would have brought her down here to feed her we would have been under that car, or at the very least we would have been flown across the room._

She glanced down at Hundley who was squawking loudly but who was safe.

"Jackie, call 911." Nick yelled at her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Jackie raced the phone.

"911 what is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked her once Jackie had dialed the number.

"Someone drove their car into our living room." Jackie said.

"Could you repeat that ma'am?" The dispatcher asked, thinking that she had heard her wrong.

"Someone has driven their car into our living room." Jackie repeated.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Just the driver."

"Is the driver breathing?"

"Nicky, is he breathing?"

"No." Nick told her.

"No, he's not." Jackie told the operator.

Nick knew that you were not suppose to move someone after an accident for fear of a neck or back injury but this guy had no pulse and Nick knew that if he didn't get CPR he wouldn't make it so Nick managed to drag him out of the car and begin CPR.

By now the other kids started to trickle into the room, they were stunned.

"There is a car in the house." Jasmine said, stating the obvious as her little mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, a big car." Houston agreed with his sister, equally stunned.

Suddenly a horrifying thought crossed Nick's mind.

"Jackie, the house could explode, get the kids out of here."

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie immediately ushered the kids outside, barefoot and all.

Dolly followed behind them.

Nick painstakingly pulled the man outside as well.

Within moments sirens blared down the street.

Paramedics rushed the man to the hospital, although even they had to admit it didn't look promising for him.

Police officers sealed off the Stokes' house and gas experts came in to make sure the house wouldn't go up in flames.

Sara and Greg were aloud to investigate the scene.

Once the house was determined safe Nick and Jackie gathered the kids' things so they could go over to Jackie's parent's house.

Once they had arrived they put the kids right to bed, the poor little things were completely exhausted.

A couple hours passed before Nick heard word from the lab, the man had been identified as Odell Lintz and despite Nick's efforts he didn't make it, he'd in fact been dead long before he crashed into the stokes' house, he'd suffered a fatal heart attack while driving.

The next day Nick went back to his house so the insurance company could inspect the damage and determine the cost of repairs.

Nick and the insurance repair man were standing outside assessing the damage when a man walked up to them.

"Excuse me, do either of you live in this house?" The man asked.

"Yes, I do." Nick replied, wondering who this guy was and what he wanted.

"I'm Samuel Lintz, my father is the one that crashed into your house. I'm very sorry this happened and please know that he would have felt absolutely horrible about what has happened, and I'm so glad no one in the house got hurt. I also heard that a guy that lived here tried to help him and if that was you I'd like to say thank you so very much for being so kind."

Nick nodded and offered him a slight smile.

"That was me, and you're welcome and more importantly I'm very sorry for your loss." Nick told him as he shook his hand.

"Thank you." He told him.

Samuel then left.

The damage was extensive and it was going to be expensive but that was what insurance was for and the damage could be fixed rather quickly which was good news for Nick and Jackie but until then, Jackie, Nick, and their band of rascals would be staying with Jackie's parents.

Nick and Jackie knew that things could have been so much worse and they were beyond grateful that none of their children had been hurt or worse!

The End!


End file.
